1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved film winding device for photographic cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional type of cameras which perform film winding operations by means of a film winding lever, there have been various problems such that, when the gears constituting the gear mechanism to transmit rotational force of the film winding lever to a sprocket are not in high precision, the backlash among the gears differ from camera to camera, which makes it difficult to transmit the rotation with high accuracy. When such accurate and precise winding operation is to be performed without the backlash among the gears, high precision machining and assembling of the gears are necessary. Also, when the film winding lever is subjected to an abrupt operating condition, rotation of the sprocket becomes excessive due to the inertia in each gear with the result that intervals among the adjacent film frames become irregular.